ZaDr Spring
by SlyFlyer
Summary: Dib is looking for spring and he finds it. But will his spring turn out the way he planned, and what exactly is in store for him! ZaDr don't like don't read. For any ZaDr fans, reviewwww
1. Chapter 1

'_Dib's thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Dib's dream will be in bold print.**

Dib sat staring around the classroom this was his last period of the day.

_'Just half an hour to go, then I can leave'_

Dib started at the clock wishing for his half hour to go faster so he could just leave the school. He had already finished his work and his book on ghosts and other paranormal activity, so now he had nothing to do. Glancing around the classroom seeing that everyone else was still doing there work, so there goes any possibility of talking to someone, he sighed.

_'I don't see why everyone else is so slow, why can't they just hurry and up finish their work, then this ENTIRE school year would go faster.'_

Laying his head down in defeat Dib decided to try and sleep for the remaining time that was left in his horrible school day.

**Dib stood up taking in his new surrounding. He was in a field, a huge green field with flower patches in random spots and a trail in front of him leading to somewhere. Looking behind him and seeing nothing Dib took off running down the path. Smiling slightly he ran faster and faster down the pavement which seemed to go on forever. Suddenly the path took a sharp turn and Dib slowed to a stop before continuing down the path at a more normal speed.**

** Looking down the path he saw he only had a bit further to go until he reached a small cottage at the end of the trail. Walking down for a bit longer Dib reached the cottage and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a figure appeared at the door and it slowly creaked open. **

** Dib's eyes widened when he saw who had opened the door, it was Zim! Zim moved aside and motioned for Dib to come into the house, which he did after staring at Zim uncertainly. Zim walked off down a hallway and Dib followed shortly after hearing the door slam once he was a distance away from it. **

** Zim and Dib were now in a small room which had barely enough room for the crimson couch and old fashion TV it held. Zim sat on the couch and patted the area next to him smiling. Dib taking the hint went over to the soft looking couch and sat down next to Zim, who smiled at leaned his head on Dib's shoulder. The human looking mildly confused just went with instinct and wrapped his arm around the irken who cuddled into the touch. **

** Zim looked up at Dib and the human leaned down to kiss the irken. Dib's lips almost reached the irken who suddenly shot up off the couch and opened his mouth which let out a high pitched whining sound. **

Dib jolted awake by the sound of the bell looked around the classroom to see everyone filing out.

_'Yes! It's time to leave'_

Eager to leave the human gathered his things quickly and followed everyone out of the class, and then out of the school building. Dib looked around while slowly exiting his middle school. He had been noticing that spring was finally coming around after a long winter. He saw that the trees were taking bloom, and the grass was getting greener. He turned and walked leisurely down the sidewalk that leads to a local park. Staring at his feet and sighing Dib looked around trying to ignore all the people staring at him.

_'Everyone else is getting all happy about the nice weather but I just can't be all happy until-'_

Dib stopped in his tracks and gasped when he saw what he had been looking for. The first few flowers of spring. Not trampled on, not touched not even by a bee. He glanced around excitedly wondering if anyone else was going to try and take them. Taking his pocket knife out he carefully leaned down and cut the flowers stems at such a place where they would grow back again.

Dib stood up and started to walk away listening more intently to his music that was playing. Humming along Dib was suddenly very happy now having found the first spring flowers AND not getting laughed at for holding them yet. Now with the park in sight Dib started to hum along with the song quietly.

_'Zim won't get the significance of these but I-. Wait what am I even thinking Zim wouldn't care he doesn't even like flowers…does he? Well maybe I-'_

Dib's thoughts were cut short as he turned a corner and was suddenly propelled backwards. Looking around him Dib noticed that it was Zim, who had been running, that knocked him down. Standing up the human glared at the Irken evilly before turning and realizing he had dropped his flower. Bending over to pick them up Zim started laughing.

"What's so funny Zim?" Dib growled out.

"Nothing other then the fact that you're being all girly and getting flowers for some girl or something." Snorted the irken.

"No I didn't!" Dib shouted while gathering up the last of his flowers and turned to leave.

"Then who did you get them for?"

"You" Dib mumbled and shoved the flowers into Zim's hands and promptly ran away.

Zim stared at Dib blankly with the flowers in hand and started the long walk to his base.


	2. Chapter 2

ZaDr ch. 2

Last chapter:

Zim stares at Dib blankly with flowers in hand he starts the long walk back to his base.

Glancing around Zim could easily see why Dib was happy about this season of spring. It was absolutely beautiful, all colorful and fresh and vibrant. Staring around at the trees and flowers the Irken took in all of the colors. Bright oranges, yellows, splashes of reds and green. The flowers were practically staring back at Zim now, just waiting.

Zim looked around him one last time before he started to run. Running quickly down the street he came to a corner and suddenly stopped. Resting on the stop sign Zim tried to catch his breath.

_'Yes, I can see that this season could be fun, it's pretty, at least for a filthy earth season.'_

Inhaling deeply the Irken caught a sweet scent, one that smelled almost as good as the flowers in his hand looked. Zim plopped down on the corner staring at them. Falling back onto the grass he closed his eyes and was lost in the scents and the feel of grass.

_'This grass, I never knew it could be so soft, and it smells so goooddd. I can see-'_

Zim's thoughts were cut off as a sudden slam was near him. Glaring at the flowers he sat up only to be met with a old guy in a black, official looking suit. Eyes widening Zim pulled out his phone and dialed the first number he could think of.

"DIBBBB! Oh my god you have to come back...just come help!" the green bodied teen screeched,

"Why? What's wrong Zim?" Dib asked while turning around and running to where he last left Zim.

"W-" the line suddenly went dead.

"Zim?...ZIM!?" the human screamed and closed his phone now running full speed to Zim.

Zim was now wrestling with the man trying to get away somehow managing to have kept the flowers safe and unharmed by laying them else where. When Zim next turned he saw Dib rounding the corner. Zim saw Dib pull out something and aim. Next thing Zim knew the world was black and soundless.

* * *

"Zim, hey Zim wake up. Ugh come on Zim get up"

_'Dib? Is that you?' _

Slowly opening his eyes the Irken looked around. He was at his base Dib must have carried him back.

"Hey um, where are the flowers?"

"In a vase…I didn't know if you wanted them or not but still"

"Why wouldn't I want them Dib-stink?"

Dib shrugged and stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, don't go" Zim said when Dib put his hand on the door handle.

"Why, what do you want? You're safe I carried you have after I shot that guy with a lazar."

"But why?"

"Because" Dib said while opening the door.

Zim jumped up and practically tackled Dib back inside the base. They landed in a rather awkward position with Zim straddling Dib on the wooden floor.

"I said wait"

"Wh-" The human was cut off with a warm pair of lips.

"I wanna spend spring with you.."

"Zim spring lasts for a few months"

"Then you shall stay with Zim for the next few months!!" the Irken declared as he kicked the door shut and grinned at Dib.

Okkk so that was shorter then I had hopped but still, I finished it ^-^ So happy. So reviews are always welcome! Let me know how you felt was it good or bad?


End file.
